Darry Moments
by yamiyugi23
Summary: Collection of drabbles and one shots of little moments of various lengths between Draco and Harry ranging from Magical Creatures to MPreg to Angst to Humor to Death to Fluff to Romance and much more. Written for Your Fav House Boot Camp and as a Christmas Present to Clever Ink Slinger. Yaoi/Slash warnings.
1. Lies and Protection

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**A/N: Written for Your Favourite Hogwarts House Boot Camp with my house being Gryffindor and the pairing Draco/Harry. Also, Happy Christmas Clever Ink Slinger! I hope you enjoy your Christmas present which is this fic! Hope I've not messed up with anything. Happy Christmas Clever Ink Slinger!**

**Prompt: "I wish I could oblivate the memories of us."**

**Lies and Protection**

Tears ran down Harry's face as he stared at his long time lover in shock and disbelief, pain and betrayal flashed through his eyes as he took in sharp shaky gasps of breaths.

"Y-You have to be lying! You have to be!" Harry cried out in tears and desperation, "You have to be! This is nothing but a big joke!"

"Think again Potter," Draco sneered at Harry with a look of disgust, "You must be delusional if you ever thought I could love you."

Harry opened his mouth to speak only to find nothing coming out of it other than a heart broken whimper.

"You know what Potter? That every moment of us being together was torture?" Draco asked as he turned around to face away from Harry, "I wish I could obliviate the memories of us."

Without waiting for a reply Draco walked away from Harry without a second glance. Not knowing what to do Harry felt his knees giving out below him as he collapsed into a ball of heart breaking sobs.

"I'm sorry lover, I truly am," Draco whispered softly with a flinch as Harry's sobs came to his ears, "But I have to do this...I need to do this to protect you."

**Until the next prompt...**


	2. Starlight Night

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**A/N: Written for Your Favourite Hogwarts House Boot Camp with my house being Gryffindor and the pairing Draco/Harry. Also, Happy Christmas Clever Ink Slinger! I hope you enjoy your Christmas present which is this fic! Hope I've not messed up with anything. Happy Christmas Clever Ink Slinger!**

**Prompt: Stars**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait in chapters for my fic's but I had to get a new laptop and I'm currently transferring all of my documents onto my new laptop.**

**Starlight Night**

The bright silver half moon shone down from the clear sky upon the couple cuddled up near the lake on a warm and comfortable blanket. The stars in the sky sparkled brightly lighting the way for lost souls as the warm summer wind gently caressed them. Creatures of the night called out in greeting and warning to one another as the avoided the happy couple.

"I'm going to miss you this summer," the raven haired teen whispered out softly as he placed his head upon the blond haired teen's shoulder, "I will be counting down the days until I can see you again."

"And I will be doing the same," Draco replied as pure love for the other shone brightly in his eyes, "I have also brought myself a beautiful box with a lock on it so I can safely keep every single letter you send me to read over and over again."

"Oh Dray, your making me blush," Harry replied as a soft red dusting covered his face, "What would I ever do without you? I don't think I'll be able to get use to not having these Starlight Night Picnics with you at midnight."

"I should hope not," Draco replied with a playfully huff as he placed a loving kiss upon the top of Harry's head, "I plan to continue to spoil you throughout the summer through so expect clothes, food, letters and more!"

"But what about my relatives?" Harry asked with a giggle at Draco's words, "Remember that I live in a muggle area with a muggle family who hate magic and-"

"I don't care, if that old goat is going to make us suffer being apart then everyone else is going to have to suffer too," Draco replied as he stuck his nose up in the air bringing a large smile to Harry's lips, "Besides you won't be spending the whole of the summer holidays with your 'loving' relatives."

"Oh? I won't will I?" Harry asked as a smile played on his lips as he looked up at Draco with love filled eyes, "How do you know that my dear dragon?"

"Because I want to spend the summer holidays spoiling you rotten and enjoying not having to hide our relationship, plus Father and Mother approve of you and would like to meet you," Draco replied as he wrapped a loving protective arm around Harry's waist, "Plus there...is one more thing..."

"Only one more thing?" Harry asked as he wrapped his hand in Draco's top, "May I ask what that might be?"

"It is simple really," Draco replied with a voice of steal through in his eyes love twinkled down at Harry, "I am a Malfoy and Malfoy's always get what they want."

"Even making out with their Boy-Who-Lived boyfriends under the stars after a wonderful picnic?" Harry asked teasingly as he snuggled closer to Draco.

"Yes, Malfoy's defiantly get there way in that," Draco replied with a snake like grin before devouring Harry's willing mouth.

**Until the next Prompt...**


	3. Once Lost, Now Found

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**A/N: Written for Your Favourite Hogwarts House Boot Camp with my house being Gryffindor and the pairing Draco/Harry. Also, Happy Christmas Clever Ink Slinger! I hope you enjoy your Christmas present which is this fic! Hope I've not messed up with anything. Happy Christmas Clever Ink Slinger!**

**Warning: Harry is depressed and thinks of suicide.**

**Prompt: Lost**

**Once Lost, Now Found**

Tears of pain and suffering ran down his face as Harry gazed out into the Great Lake, as a cold winter wind blew Harry's thin body shook at the sharp drop of temperature that the evening had brought with it. As the evening went on and the temperature dropped more and more Harry stayed as still as a statue with tear marks now plastering his face.

'Why me? What did I do?' Harry thought depressed as he watched the Giant Squid lower itself into the water for some warmth 'Why do they not want to be my friends anymore? Was it something I did? Something I said? It...it just has to be something that I have done...'

Taking a deep breath to pull himself together Harry took no notice of how he could no longer see his breath and hugged himself tightly for comfort only to find it completely lost on him. As he blindly stared out into the lake Harry's hands slowly began to tighten until his knuckles where white and his arms were hurting him through he did not loosen his grip.

'At least...at least I know I am alive...if I can feel both emotional and physical pain' Harry thought only to let out a heart breaking sob 'Oh what am I thinking? Without _them_ I have lost my reason for living...no one would really care if I just...disappeared anyway.'

As a fresh wave of tears fell down from his broken emerald green eyes Harry allowed himself to slip lower into his seat only to slip off of the old log and onto the cold wet autumn ground. As a shiver went up his spine and his back ached badly at the cold Harry took no notice of it and simply stayed stone still.

Harry was not sure how much time had passed as the only thing that registered in his cold numbed body was how dark it was quickly becoming when he heard soft footsteps coming towards him. Being careful Harry quickly closed his eyes and forced his aching body to relax, if whoever had come outside found him in his previous position they would realise just what Harry had been planning and prevent it.

'They'll think I've just fallen asleep out here without realising it' Harry thought as he gave himself a mental pat on the back 'No one will be the wiser.'

Waiting for the Prefect, it had to be a student Harry thought as the footsteps sounded far to light for an adults, to spot him and either wake him up or alert a professor to his location Harry had the shock of a life time when it never came and instead a soft sad sigh came to his ears.

"Oh Harry...I knew I should of stepped in earlier, I knew I should of done something sooner...I should of never of listened to those idiots saying to wait for the right time...they don't know you like I do," the person said with a soft depressed sigh causing Harry to frown in confusion, "But that doesn't matter anymore love, I'm here, I'll protect you."

Unsure what to do Harry stayed stone still with his eyes tightly shut only for him to bit his lip a few seconds later as he felt a pair of strong arms wrapping themselves around his cold body and lifting him up off of the ground and resting him against a warm and safe wall of muscle. Without realising it Harry let out a soft sigh as the feeling of warmth and safety flowed from the other person holding him into Harry's body forcing Harry's body to truly relax.

"That's right love, just relax and let me do all the worrying, you've done enough," the other person said as they placed a loving kiss onto Harry's forehead, "Let me deal with everything now, I promise from now on you'll be safe, loved, protected and you'll have everything you want and more, including a large family."

At those words that seemed to somehow find something inside of Harry that the raven haired male thought was lost bright shocked emerald green eyes flew open to meet familiar and caring yet strong grey eyes.

"...Draco, wh-"

"Hush love, your safe now," Draco said softly as he placed another loving kiss on Harry's forehead, "Everything is going to be alright now, I'm here, your safe."

**Until the next Prompt...**


End file.
